


All I Have to Do is Dream

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleeping headcanon for the seirin trio</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have to Do is Dream

**Author's Note:**

> yay I finally wrote riko/hyuuga/kiyoshi!!! I love this ot3<3 This started out as sleeping headcanon and kind of evolved into ficlet, somehow it became kinda sea creature themed, don't know how that happened. Title from the Everly Brothers song. Self betad and such.

  Riko is the starfish, the one who sprawls across the bed taking up a surprising amount of space considering she’s the smallest of the three of them(at least physically). She’s usually the last one to bed, staying up late to analyze and crunch numbers and generally let her brilliant brain do what it does best. But when Junpei and Teppei wake up in the morning there she is, her arms and legs flung as wide as they can at all different angles. The two boys have to delicately pry themselves from underneath her, trying their hardest not to wake her up because a grumpy, woken-up Riko is even worse then waking up with one of her elbows in your face.

  
  Hyuuga would flush brick red if anyone found out but he’s the octopus, the one who needs to be touching one or both of his partners as he sleeps. When they first settle into bed it’ll be something small like his hand resting on Teppei’s stomach but as he falls asleep his limbs creep forward and up and over and around until he is completely entangled with his partners. Sometimes Riko and Teppei share a smile over it, knowing that no one would believe their usually prickly and fiery captain to be capable of such vulnerable neediness. Although it does sometimes get annoying when they need to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

  
  Kiyoshi, despite his large size is more of an oyster. He tends to pick a spot on the bed, curl up on his side and sleep like a rock. And when the other two get sleepy they both seem to gather around him, his steady breathing and calm heartbeat an anchor. Neither of them sleeps as well if Teppei is gone. He’s the steady rock that both of the more active sleepers can cling to. He most often end up in the middle, Riko’s hand flung dangerous close to his face and her knee pressing into his side while Hyuuga’s arms are wrapped tightly around his chest and their legs entangled. And he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

  
  It doesn’t happen often but sometimes they’ll end up in bed and awake at the same time. Sometimes it happens at night if they all end up getting sleepy around the same time. They’ll crawl into bed, Junpei sitting up reading some historical novel to wind down, Teppei and Riko quietly talking about the day(well Riko does most of the talking, Teppei just likes to listen). Teppei lets his hands roam over little patches of skin on both of them, Junpei’s thigh and Riko’s shoulder. And eventually they all drift off, Hyuuga turning off the light after he’s done reading.

  
  When they can afford to sleep in on a lazy Sunday, it’s Hyuuga who wakes up first out of habit and slowly untangles himself from his partners, wondering for the thousandth time how he manages to get as close as possible to them in his sleep. He watches them for just a little while, wondering at his luck, before his boredom makes him prod Teppei awake with a few gentle touches and kisses. It’s partly because a sleepy half-awake Teppei is a very cuddly, happy Teppei but it’s also because he’s possibly the only person who can wake Riko up without risking her grumpy face. He and Junpei exchange good mornings, nuzzling against each other’s sleep warm skin before Teppei attempts to wake Riko. All he does is turn on his side and slip his arms around her, pulling her closer until they’re spooned together. And then he lightly runs the edges of his fingertips up and down the sides of her stomach. Hyuuga watches, slightly bemused as Riko slowly wakes up, pushing into Kiyoshi’s touch. She squirms around and opens her eyes to look and them and smiles and Hyuuga thinks that his boyfriend truly is a miracle worker.

  
  “Mmm, feels nice,” she mumbles in response to Teppei’s touch. Her voice is still laced with sleep and her eyes are bleary. She looks adorable but Hyuuga keeps the thought to himself. She stretches out an arm towards both of them, “Jun-chan, Teppei…”

  
  They scoot closer to her and settle in again, none of them quite ready to get out of bed. Instead they lie there listening to the birds outside and the window and watch the sunlight fill the room.


End file.
